For Now
by SatinChic
Summary: Set after "The Little Prince" Ep. 5.04 On the beach, John and Daniel are preparing to leave for the Orchid. Charladay and slight Suliet if that's the way you want to take it.


**This is a sort of songfic, I've included some of the lyrics from "Save the World, Get the Girl" By The King Blues in** _italics._

**This is set after "The Little Prince"(Ep. 5.04), on the beach after the others have arrived in their canoe. I've kind of just ignored the French wreckage, so it's what John came to do; he and Daniel planning to go to the Orchid. Charlady with slight Suliet if that's how you want to see it.**

Daniel sat on this new, unknown beach, listening to the others talk. It had been about an hour since they had rowed to the other side of the island, and everyone still had no idea what to do. There hadn't been another flash yet, thank-god, but although this spare time should have been good, this was the time **he** should be working out how to stop this. How to stop the time jumps. How to save her. But he'd looked through his journal more times than he could count. Poured over every equation and pointless scribble that the pages contained. And nothing.

"Dan! Oi Dan!"

Daniel was awoken from his depressing thoughts by Miles.

"Oi, genius! What do you suggest we do? You're the guy with all the answers!"

_But if we lean on you, we are gonna fall_

How could they think that? If he knew what to do he would have done it by now!

"Miles, I… I don't know. I don't know what time we're in, I don't know how to stop this."

John interrupted the dreary silence which fell on them. "Well, I'm going to the Orchid. What Ben did, moved the island, I might be able to too. That's where this started. It would make sense if that's where it ended, even if I have to die"

"Make sense" Miles snorted under his breath.

Juliet sighed "You can't go. You can't now at any rate, at least wait for it to get light"

"You never know. A big ol' flash might come an' light up the sky before then" said Sawyer drily

"Well, I'll go when whichever comes first. You should stay here, in case the sickness gets worse."

Dan sighed "You can't go on your own. We should stay as a group, but at least have one person with you."

"Well, I take it you're volunteering Daniel, so we'll leave when we can."

Daniel gaped at him, and looked around at the others. Miles couldn't go, not with his sickness, and if his guesses were right, the person who'd spent next longest time on the island was Juliet, and time travel sickness would affect her soon if not already. She couldn't leave. And Sawyer should be alright, but he should stay with them. He'd be better protection than Dan would be at any rate.

Then his gaze shifted to Charlotte. She was leaning on the canoe, her red hair shining in the fire light. Her eyes kept drifting shut and she was so pale. Surely if there was a way he could stop this, save her, he should do it.

"Charlotte." He murmured under his breath.

Her startling blue eyes opened at the sound of her name, and met his. She smiled at him, obviously completely oblivious to what had been said around her. Looking at her face made up his mind.

"I'll do it."

_I will save the world, I will get the girl  
I'll dismantle a ticking time bomb with just one second to spare  
I will save the world, I will get the girl  
And you will all point up at the sky as I fly right through the air_

"Woah Dan, really? You're gonna play hero? You know what John said. You might… get hurt."

"I'll be fine, Miles, thanks for the concern though."

"Well, we better get some rest until the next flash, or maybe just the morning." Said John.

"Well, whoopee. Perhaps we'll get a lie-in" Sawyer moved to lie down next to Juliet, but in act of chivalry took off his shirt and laid it under her head as a pillow. "'Night Blondie" Sawyer smirked at Juliet.

"Good-Night James" As soon as Juliet lay down, a look of concern flashed across Sawyer's face. Perhaps the time effects had started already.

Daniel moved over towards Charlotte. After all, this might be good-night and good-bye. Well for now, at least.

"Charlotte?"

_Playing knockdown ginger, kiss me quick_

_Karate chop and kung-fu kick_

"Hey Dan" said Charlotte softly. "What's going on? I tried to listen, but I'm just too… tired."

"I'm… leaving for a while. Me and John are going to the Orchid. We're going to fix this."

"You're leaving?" Panic struck across Charlotte's face.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. I won't leave you for long."

Charlotte's face was still frowning.

"Daniel, did you really mean, you know, what you said earlier. That you loved me. I mean, do you?"

Daniel looked into her beautiful eyes as they searched his face. He was suddenly aware of how close they were, he could just feel her breath on his skin as he moved even closer.

"Yes, Charlotte. More than you could know."

She closed the small space between them, pressing her lips to his, in what he thought was the best feeling in the world. Her hands rested on the back of his neck, pulling him as close as he could get. He wound his arms round her waist, locking her in their embrace. After several moments a wolf-whistle was heard in the general direction of where Miles had settled down, and they broke apart.

"Wow" Daniel breathed.

"Yeah" Charlotte agreed. "We should probably get some rest before…" She trailed off.

"Sure" Daniel replied and lay down, gently pulling Charlotte down with him and resting her head on his chest, arms round her waist.

As her breathing slowed, Daniel whispered "I love you."

-

Daniel was awoken by John.

"Come on Daniel. It's light. We should start moving."

Charlotte stirred and stood up. Daniel reached over and picked up his already prepared backpack.

"Good-bye and Good-luck you two" Said Sawyer with his arm round Juliet, who looked considerably paler and weaker than normal. Daniel remembered his purpose and stood up, starting to move towards John.

"Yeah, good luck Hero" Miles said.

"Wait Dan" Charlotte wrapped her arms round his shoulders and pressed her face into his neck like the last time they parted, he could feel her breath on his ear.

"I love you too, Daniel" She whispered in his ear.

It was the hardest thing in the world to take his arms from around her, but he managed to. If he left her for now he could save her.

"It's okay, Charlotte. I'll be back soon. It's just for now."

_I will save the world, I will get the girl  
I'll dismantle a ticking time bomb with just one second to spare  
I will save the world, I will get the girl  
And you will all point up at the sky as I fly right through the air_

For now, he told himself. But for now could be forever.

**Hope you guys liked it! I know it's a bit shakey so I'm sorry. Thank you to eveyone who reviewed my last story, it made me so happy!**

**Please Review. xxx**


End file.
